


Playthings

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, the sweet and delicate Rose Queen, has never been touched by anyone but his husband, Ryan, the Mad King. His beloved king has always treated him gently, if possessively, in their marriage bed, but when Ryan rescues a merchant named Joel from a group of bandits, the king will reveal a much darker side of his passion. </p><p>This is basically the story of how Ryan and Ray invite everyone into their bed. If voyeurism, exhibitionism, and three-or-more-somes aren't your thing, you might be a little squicked out by this fic.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First: Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



Every once in awhile, not more than a couple of times a year, Ryan brought him... Toys.

They weren't toys in the traditional sense; not bottles of scented oil that complimented his own sweet, vanilla fragrance - the ones that his king licked off of him after he'd massaged and oiled down the length of Ray's body - or the thick glass creations that filled him up and brought him to the edge of ecstasy when Ray pleasured himself while his king was away. Those things he had in abundance, simply because of his status as an Omega and as the queen - the heart of the kingdom and the rose to the Mad King's thorns.

No, Ryan brought him... People.

The first time it happened, Ray had been lounging contentedly on the large,, luxurious bed that he shared with the king on occasion. He was covered by only in the thin cotton of his night clothes, and had unbuttoned the garment most of the way down in an effort to escape the stifling summer heat that still hung heavy in the air, despite the fact that the moon and stars were already out. He had a book propped open in his lap, though he was having trouble paying attention to the text - a rather dry record of the history of the Trials and their various impacts. How the author had managed to make what was essentially a gladiatorial bloodbath sound as boring as a record of the past three decades' crop growth, Ray would never know.

His eyes were just beginning to drift shut when the doors to the bedchamber slammed open. Ray's head jerked up and his muscles tensed, relaxing only when he recognized Ryan - his king, his liege, and his love. 

That is, they did until Ray realized that his husband was covered in blood. 

Flecks of it were splattered across his handsome face and clumped in the soft hair that Ray loved stroking so dearly. His clothing - his hunting garb, Ray noted - was soaked with crimson. The elegant white shirt stuck to his skin, outlining his smooth, muscular form in places where the blood was most abundant. The sight of the kilt wrapped around his waist, which usually made Ray's pulse quicken at the thought of what was underneath it, made the Omega slightly queasy. The folds were out of place, no doubt from whatever scuffle that had caused the king's disheveled appearance, and the kilt parted near his groin, revealing that even his thighs were speckled with blood. His mouth was curled up into a wicked smile and his eyes shone with something not unlike delight.

But that wasn't the real shock. Though usually the king would wash himself of any evidence that he'd been in an altercation before he retired to their chambers so as to spare his "delicate rose" the shock of seeing his husband covered in blood, occasionally he'd have the servants draw them a bath so that Ray could gently clean his wounds and rinse him off - cleansing him of both the blood and the title of "Mad King," if only for awhile. More often than not, they'd make love in the bath. The queen would seat himself on Ryan's cock, rocking his hips as his king thrust up into him in slow, gentle strokes until his knot popped through the tight ring of muscle and he climaxed inside Ray, hot and deep and wonderful. They'd lie together afterwards, resting chest-to-chest in the lukewarm water. Ray had always thought that if his king's seed would ever catch and grow inside his belly, it would be during one of those times.

But today was different. Today, Ryan's expression wasn't soft and gentle, the face of a man ready to scoop Ray up in his arms and worship his body until they were both sated and sweaty. Instead, he looked positively feral; predatory. The gore splattered across his clothing gave him the appearance of a beast after a kill, and the body he was dragging forewords by the hair only served to complete the image.

It was only then that Ray truly registered the fact that they were alone. The man his husband held was tall and lanky with flyaway hair as dark as Ray's own. His skin was pale, which only served to provide a contrast to the crimson flecking his person. His clothes, though ruined by blood now, had once been elegant, if a bit threadbare, and his boots were made of fine leather.

When Ryan tossed the man at the foot of the bed, Ray flinched. The man, kneeling now, looked up at the queen through thick lashes, and Ray's heart leapt into his throat. It wasn't the dark eyes that frightened him, nor was it the slash of red across one, high cheekbone. No, it was the intensity of that gaze that made him shiver and draw his nightclothes closer around him despite the stifling summer air. 

That gaze raked across him, unashamed and calculating, and Ray blushed. He felt exposed. He was exposed, he realized, feeling his face heat up even more. The neckline of his unbuttoned nightdress plunged down past his navel in his state of undress, revealing the dusky peaks of his nipples and the soft thatch of hair that made its way down his stomach, beneath the cotton fabric of his clothes to the base of his prick. Ray's legs were still splayed apart from his earlier, relaxed position, and he quickly snapped his thighs together to keep from giving the stranger a long, hard look at his most secret places - places that only Ryan had ever touched with lustful intent. 

“My love.” Ryan’s lusty purr pulled him out of his shame-filled trance. “I brought you a gift.”

Ray’s face flamed as he regarded the so-called gift, an Alpha who looked like he wanted to devour him whole. “Ryan, what is this?” He set aside the formalities, calling his husband by his true name. Normally, he wouldn’t dare call Ryan anything other than one of his proper titles in front of a stranger, but this stranger was in his bedchambers, staring at him with unbridled curiosity, and Ray could hardly bear the intense gaze.

“A gift,” Ryan repeated, walking over to the side of the large, plush bed and sinking next to his love. “Don’t you like him? I found him on the side of the road being attacked by bandits. I slaughtered them all – fear not, I’m unhurt,” he reassured Ray, running his fingers through the concerned queen’s dark locks, “They were mere playthings compared to the enemies I’ve faced on the battlefield.”

“Still, I wish you’d take your guards with you when you hunt,” Ray murmured, staring shyly at the covers, “They could have overwhelmed you, my liege.”

“But they didn’t, and I brought you back a present, my sweet. Is it not sufficient compensation for the worry?” Ryan leaned down to nip at the shell of his queen’s ear, “Or shall I compensate you some other way, hmm?” He reached down to cup Ray’s cock through the thin material of his nightclothes.

“My king, please,” Ray gasped, turning his head away in shame as his cheeks burned with a combination of desire and embarrassment. “Not in front of him, I beg of you.” The foreign Alpha’s dark eyes felt like they were piercing his very soul, and when he chanced a glance at them, he couldn’t look away.

The king laughed softly in his ear, “Why do you think I asked him here, hmm? Oh, my innocent flower… My delicate rose. You’ve never been touched by hands other than my own, have you?” He squeezed Ray’s prick gently, eliciting a soft moan and a nod. “I thought not. You have no idea of the magic of a quick and dirty tumble in the sheets with a stranger.”

For the first time, the foreign Alpha spoke, his voice husky. “My king, I agreed to this willingly, but I thought-”

“Hush,” Ryan growled, and the stranger’s mouth snapped shut. “You’ll get yours, merchant, but you will wait until I finish explaining.” The man nodded, hanging his head in submission to the man who was above him in status in every sense of the word. He would not lose his head this night.

“Now then,” the king’s voice returned to its previous, silky purr, “I suppose you’ll want to know what prompted this, yes?”

Ray nodded, trying desperately to quell the arousal swelling within him. He was growing wet just from the slight contact, and he knew his king could smell it judging by the way his pupils dilated and he licked a stripe up Ray’s neck, tasting him.

“Very well,” Ryan murmured into Ray’s ear, “As I said, I was out hunting when I ran in to a group of bandits assaulting this merchant. Apparently he had cheated them out of some gold. Of course, while I cannot abide cheaters, I despise outlaws even more. When I was done slaughtering those mongrels, this Alpha got on his knees and pledged his service to me.”

The foreign Alpha nodded, as if to confirm the truth of the king’s story. “I pledged my life to his majesty, not knowing of his title. I apologize, my liege.”

“All is forgiven,” Ryan waved his free hand absently, his other hand still cupping his queen’s small member. “After all, it was your cock you pledged first, was it not, dear Joel?”

The foreign Alpha, Joel, flushed brightly, mumbling, “Yes, my liege. I believed you to be a commoner; your royal bearing should have given you away.”

Ryan scoffed, “Flattery will do you no good, merchant. You swore your submission to me like a common whore.” Joel looked at the ground, unwilling to meet the king’s sharp gaze. “Look at me,” Ryan snapped, “You dare show shame in front of my queen? I had to drag you to my bed despite your oath; do not make me force you again, oath-breaker.”

Ray, who had remained quiet throughout his king’s speech, spoke up at last. “Husband, why did you bring this stranger into our chambers?” His voice was ice, demanding an answer.

Ryan’s expression softened, and he turned to Ray, bringing one hand up to cup the Omega’s cheek. “For you, of course. It’s about time we had a plaything.”


	2. The First: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to get a chapter out each Friday, but depending how inspired I am, it could be more or less than that. Big thanks to NotVerified (my RP buddy) and the all-powerful Emono for being my cheerleaders.
> 
> This turned out less smutty than I anticipated, so all you Joel fans have another chapter of him to look forwards to. I'd really appreciate some suggestions on who all you people want to see get it on with Ryan and Ray next. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3

_“Husband, why did you bring this stranger into our chambers?” The queen’s voice was ice, demanding an answer._

_Ryan’s expression softened, and he turned to Ray, bringing one hand up to cup the Omega’s cheek. “For you, of course. It’s about time we had a plaything.”_

Ray’s mouth opened in shock. “A what?” he croaked.

Ryan grinned, looking positively predatory. “A plaything, my love. Or several, if you prefer. And why not? We are the rulers of this realm; have we not our first choice among all the concubines and peasants for our bed warmers? 

“My liege…” Ray felt his cock twitch at his king’s filthy tongue, but kept the soft moan that welled up in his throat quiet. It would not do to shame himself in front of a stranger. “You speak so boldly… I can’t- I have never had anyone but you.” This last was a murmur, so quiet that the merchant would have to strain his ears to hear the utterance.

“My sweet flower,” Ryan leaned forwards to kiss his beloved chastely on the cheek. “I know… You were pure before you met me, weren’t you?” The queen nodded. “My delicate rose… But you are not without thorns, are you? You aren’t some cowering, whimpering thing to be coddled and pampered, I know. I would not have taken you if you were. Still…” The king paused, raking his gaze over Ray searchingly. “Perhaps I misjudged… Perhaps you are not ready to see the darker side of my passions. Perhaps you are only suited for sweet lovemaking and whispered promises. Is that what you want, my love?”

“Of course, my liege,” Ray murmured, reaching out to cup Ryan’s cheek in a gentle caress. “Of course I want that. But it is you I love, not some fantasy king who fucks me gently and waits on me hand and foot. You are my king, mad or not, and I will do what you wish, follow you wherever I may – to the ends of the Earth if need be. Whatever your passions, they cannot possibly be greater than my love for you.” He could not suppress the blush that rose to his cheeks as he spoke, but the words were true nonetheless.

Ryan leaned forwards and dragged his queen into a passionate embrace and kissed him fiercely. “Beloved… _Ray_.” He said the name with such reverence that Ray shuddered to hear it. He began to suck passionately on his queen’s lower lip, causing the Omega to moan softly and buck his hips mindlessly, despite the eyes trained on both of them.

“Please, love,” Ryan murmured, pulling back from the kiss and chuckling as Ray’s lips attempted to follow his, “Let me show you what I mean by playthings.” 

The queen nodded, his face flush with desire. His hole was wet enough that he feared slick was dripping onto the soft material of his nightdress, staining it. Even after a year of living in the palace with his king, Ray still felt guilty leaving food on his plate, much less ruining the soft and simple nightclothes that had cost a fortune. Silk, the material was called, or at least that’s what Ryan had told him, and it felt smooth as a newly laid egg and rippled like water around his form when he moved. Ruining it would be akin to tossing a whole banquet it the moat and letting the muddy water carry the feast into the ocean.

Ryan threw on his kingly manner again like a cloak, standing up and striding over to where Joel still knelt, ducking his head now that he couldn’t gawk at the royal couple without being caught.

“You pledged yourself to me, did you not?” Ryan murmured, tilting the merchant’s head up with one large and surprisingly gentle hand. Those hands had wrapped around throats and squeezed the life out of the men and women Ryan perceived to be his enemies, had wielded the swords and axes that had cut off countless heads in battle, and yet, they were gentle now.

“Yes, my liege. My life is yours,” Joel murmured, caught and pinned by the king’s analytical, icy blue stare. “However you choose to use it.”

“And use it I will,” Ryan grinned, and one wouldn’t have been surprised to see fangs sprouting from his gums with the predatory air he carried around him. “Would you like to be a guard, Joel…?” He trailed off, and the dark-haired man offered his title willingly.

“Heyman, sire. And I’d like that very much. My family would be proud to have a guard in the royal palace. They’re mostly made up of wheat farmers by trade, but I set off to become a merchant, and I’ve done fairly well for myself.” He deflated slightly, “That is, until the bandits… I tried to sell them some sub par supplies for a hefty sum and, well… They caught on. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up. Fuck that, I _do_ know what would have happened; I would have died if-“ A quick backhand across the face interrupted Joel’s rant, and he let out a pained grunt of surprise as his head snapped to the side.

“Watch your tongue, Heyman. We are in the company of a delicate creature,” the king hissed. Though he never faulted Ray for using rude language, Ryan had a tendency to glare daggers at anyone in court if they said more than “damn” around his beloved Rose Queen.

Joel ducked his head subserviently, but Ray caught a flash of fire in his eyes. “I apologize, my liege. I meant no offense.”

“Nevertheless, you offended,” Ryan arched an eyebrow. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Joel did as he was commanded, and Ray pulled his knees in closer to his chest, trying desperately to hide his erection. His king looked so good standing over Joel, his kilt rumpled and his clothing blood-flecked. It was an image straight out of a painting; Ryan was a conqueror, forcing a foreign kingdom’s Alpha to his knees and fucking him into submission, shoving his knot into an unyielding hole to assert his dominance. The thought made Ray’s cock twitch and slick dribble form his hole.

“Good,” Ryan murmured, running a hand through Joel’s wild hair, stirring the scent of foreign Alpha up into the air. “Now, I want you to unlace your breeches and take hold of your cock. Don’t move your hand, just hold it. 

Joel took a deep, shuddering breath and did as he was told. Ray leaned forwards, trying to get a better view. He was curious despite himself; he’d only ever seen Ryan’s prick, and he wanted to know how it measured up to this foreign Alpha’s.

Ryan noticed his eagerness and grinned, dark and sharp. “Sit up, Heyman. Let my beloved see your lustful flesh.”

Joel sat up on his knees, and Ray gasped involuntarily. The merchant’s plump member was long and thin, longer than his own Alpha’s, but much less thick. “Touch yourself,” Ryan commanded, and Ray watched in fascination as the foreign Alpha’s cock grew in his grasp as he stroked himself. There was a nice curve to his length that made Ray lick his lips in wonder. What would that feel like inside him? Would it feel like the king’s prick, thick and satisfying, perfect to sink back onto after a rough day in court, or would he have to bounce and move and squirm to get the right angle until this foreign Alpha flipped him over and fucked him relentlessly, hitting his sweet spot every time. Or perhaps that was a talent only his king had, and he’d be left wanting. Regardless, Ray ached to find out.

It was the scent, he assured himself as he watched Joel squeeze his knot with a groan. Surely, he would not think such whorish thoughts if it hadn’t been for the smells blanketing the room and muddling his brain. His king’s scent filled up his lungs; the virile, musky smell of Alpha mixed with Ryan’s own personal odor – fresh baked rolls fresh out of a warm brick oven. It complimented Joel’s scent perfectly. The foreign Alpha smelled clean and fresh, like strong soap and the scent of the air after a rainstorm. His cool scent mixed deliciously with Ryan’s warm one, and Ray found himself biting his lip to suppress a moan.

“On your hands and knees again.” Ryan’s voice was rough, husky with want. Ray felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, but it quickly slipped away when he noticed the predatory way his husband was eyeing Joel. He looked like he was going to tear him apart. Ray much preferred the quiet hunger the king regarded him with, like he had all the time in the world to utterly ruin Ray.

Joel complied, his breeches slipping down to pool at his knees, exposing the pale curve of his ass to the warm night air. Ray’s eyes widened as his king reached down to squeeze the mounds of flesh. His liege was so bold, so unashamed in his desire as he swept a finger over the foreign Alpha’s hole and causing Joel to draw a shaky breath. His prick, or what little Ray could see of it without leaning over the edge of the bed and gawking like an overeager spectator at a gladiatorial match, was even harder than before, and when the king prodded the Alpha’s hole, Ray noticed it twitch.  
  
“My king-” The words were almost pleading, and Ray cocked an eyebrow. Weren’t Alphas supposed to resent being mounted by members of their own status? Of course, Ray had heard the tales; Alphas who took others of their status to bed, rolling around in the sheets in a battle for dominance until one got the other on his back and forced a large knot into an unyielding hole, but he’d thought they were just stores; tales to get Omega’s wet and fucking themselves on their fingers just like the stories about Omega’s who used their hands and mouths to get one another off were just knot-popping Alpha fantasies. But could it be that they were true?

The merchant moaned softly, and suddenly it all slid into place. Joel Heyman, this foreign Alpha, was a knot-licker, and that fire in his eyes had been lust, not resentment. This Alpha, with his musky scent and his long cock had an insatiable desire to be held down and fucked by someone strong like his king. Simply the thought of his beloved slaking his lust between Joel’s muscular thighs was enough to make Ray’s hole twitch out a glob of slick. His nightclothes were surely ruined by now, but for some reason Ray couldn’t bring himself to care as he watched his Alpha slide his finger into Joel up to the first knuckle. He did it casually, like he was testing the waters of a bath, but Joel’s looked positively starry eyed as he bit his lip, perhaps to keep some obscene sound from escaping.

“Good man,” Ryan purred, pumping his finger in and out of Joel in small thrusts. “Beloved.” For a moment, Ray thought the king had been talking to Joel, but when his eyes glanced up from the feast before them, Ryan’s bright blue gaze was on the Omega. “Fetch me the bottle of oil from the vanity, if you please.”

Ray gulped and nodded, getting shakily to his feet. When he glanced back at the bed, there was a wet spot on the otherwise immaculate sheets. Ray flushed; he’d leaked through his nightdress.

The glass bottle of scented oil on the mirrored vanity was one of Ray’s favorites. The smell reminded him of the honeyed drinks Ryan fed him through his heats combined with the sweet taste of an iced roll. Even the bottle itself was beautiful, a blown glass creation that swept up from a voluptuous base into a thin, delicate neck with a cork at the top. 

With shaking hands, Ray grasped the bottle and handed it to his blood-flecked king, starting when Ryan brought a hand up to his neck, blanketing the nape and squeezing slightly. Ray went limp, an omegan chitter passing his lips.

“Relax, my love,” the king purred, “There is no need to fret. Get back on the bed and watch.” It was phrased almost like a request, but there was no mistaking the words as anything but an Alpha’s orders.

Ray whimpered when Ryan released his neck, his knees going weak as if his king’s touch had been the only thing holding him up. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, suddenly as glad of the plush rug blanketing the cold stones as he only was in winter. “Oh- Ryan… My liege…”

“Hush, love,” Ryan murmured, reaching down to stroke his queen’s soft hair. “Just watch.”


	3. The First: Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel Heyman can't believe he's about to get fucked by the king.
> 
> aka I can't believe I managed to forestall the actual intercourse another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday, and my gift to myself was working on this fic. I decided I wanted write from Joel's perspective for awhile, so this is the chapter with that. I'll hopefully post another chapter of about equal length tomorrow or saturday if I work on it on the plane to New York. 
> 
> PS: Please please leave suggestions about who you'd like to see next in the comments! I need some inspiration; I have a few ideas, but no characters to put them with, but anything is welcome really.

Not even in his wildest fantasies had Joel even _dreamed_ of this. This king – the honest-to-Gods, fucking _king_ – had a finger in his ass. The delicate Rose Queen was on the floor not feet away from him, smelling of slick and lust, and the king had finger in Joel Heyman’s ass. 

“ _Gods,”_ Joel moaned, pushing back against the finger, “My liege-“ He wasn’t sure what was going to come after that, though, because lukewarm oil was poured down his crack and he bit his lip to suppress a groan. 

Joel had always been an equal opportunity kind of man, sharing his bed with Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike, but he had to admit, he’d never experienced two genders in combination before. The effect was intoxicating. The queen’s sweet, vanilla scent combined with the king’s to create a smell not unlike a sweet roll; it made Joel’s mouth water. He’d never wanted two people so much in all his days. King Haywood, with his strong arms and muscular, Alpha physique, appealed to Joel’s submissive side, and the merchant wanted the man to hold him down and force his fat knot inside of him. The Rose Queen, however, acted so innocent – almost as if he was untouched – that Joel wanted nothing more than to hook the Omega’s legs over his shoulders and eat his wet little hole until the only thing the queen knew was the pleasure of his mouth. 

A second, thick finger slid inside him, and Joel couldn’t suppress his moan this time. The queen was watching them with rapt attention, this plump little cock straining against his beautiful nightdress. Joel looked on hungrily as it spat a wet blotch onto the fabric.

The queen noticed him watching, and Joel was tempted to look away in deference – this was his Alpha king’s mate, after all – but he steeled himself and held the Omega’s gaze. The Rose Queen flushed and looked away, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and desire.

“My liege… Ryan…” The queen’s voice shook as he brought his legs up to his chest, hiding the bulge in his nightclothes to Joel’s disappointment. “I don’t – He’s so _bold_.”

“Is this true?” the king asked, curling his fingers inside of Joel in such a way that the older Alpha saw sparks behind his eyes. “Do you stare at my beloved? Tell me, Heyman: what do you want to do to him that makes you stare so?”

“I want to f- to be inside him, sire,” Joel panted; he had to stop for a moment to think of a less crude alternative to the word ‘fuck.’ He was surprised he managed it, honestly, with the state he was in. “ _Gods_ , I want to lick his cute little cunt until he spills.”

Joel gasped as he got a sharp slap across the ass and a growl for his language use, but he caught the way the queen’s breath hitched at his words. “Forgive me, my king…” he murmured.  
  
“Watch your tongue and it won’t be cut out of your mouth,” Haywood responded, but Joel could hear a smirk in his tone along with the ever-present dangerous edge. “How could you pleasure my beloved then, hmm?”  
  
Joel ducked his head by way of answer, rocking back on the fingers inside of him like a practiced whore. A third slid inside him and he gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head and his back arching in pleasure. “My liege-”

The king continued on as if he hadn’t spoken, speaking in a low purr – for Joel’s benefit or his beloved Rose Queen’s, the merchant wasn’t sure, “Would you use your fingers? Slide them one by one inside him until you could fit your whole hand? Would you put your whole fist inside him, Heyman?” 

Joel nodded yes, staring hungrily at the Omega across the floor from him. The queen’s face was bright red and his eyes were glazed over – lustful. His breathing came in shallow gasps and Joel watched, mesmerized by the rapid rise and fall of the man’s chest. The queen’s pert nipples could be seen through the sweaty fabric of his nightdress.

The king continued, thrusting three fingers in and out of Joel’s tight hole in a way that could only be described as methodical, even if his voice carried all the lusty tones of a predatory Alpha. “Or would you part your lovely thighs for him, hmm? Let my delicate flower rut in between them, grunting like a happy piglet?”  
  
“He’s more of a barrow, sire,” Joel gasped out, his eyes fixed on the queen’s flush form. The omega certainly acted like a castrated pig; he wasn’t even attempting to pleasure himself, no doubt too shy in the presence of a foreign Alpha to even attempt such a wanton display. Or perhaps the king had robbed him from his cradle so young that he hadn’t even had the change to learn the tells of his body and how to make it sing. _Gods_ , how Joel wanted to teach him.  
  
The king’s lips quirked up in a smile. “No, still a piglet yet, Heyman, I assure you. He’ll make a fine boar one day. Or, more accurately, a sow. He’ll bear me a litter when he’s ready; won’t you, beloved?”

The queen moaned and Joel could smell fresh slick in the air as the Omega’s hips arched up of the own accord. “Gods, _Ryan_.”

The merchant bit his lip and breathed deeply, fucking himself back onto the three, thick fingers inside him. The image of the queen laden with child was enough to make his cock twitch.

“You’ll catch one day, love,” the king purred, pouring more sweet-scented oil over Joel’s stretched hole. “But for now, we play.”


	4. The First: Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big bang: Ryan and Joel get down to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long; I got wrapped up in other stories! Thanks to NotVerified for helping me out when I got stuck, and thanks again to Emono for inspiring this fic. You two are the bomb <3 
> 
> PS - I don't have a lot of ideas for who the royal couple is going to do next, so I'm open to suggestions! Please comment; your input keeps me writing.

Ray was wetter than he could ever remember being in his life. Slick was dripping from his hole steadily, and he had no doubt that his nightclothes would be stained by the time this was over, if they weren’t already. His cock was achingly hard, pressed against his stomach, and he couldn’t shift in his place on the carpet without moaning softly at the friction.

 

He felt like a whore, and yet, this was the most lustful he could ever remember feeling. He was even more aroused than he’d been on his wedding night, when Ryan had first fucked and knotted him. There was something about watching as his husband rubbed oil around a foreign Alpha’s hole that made him impossibly hard.

 

Not to mention the fact that Ryan was talking of him bearing a litter for his king; the thought of being swelled up with his husband’s children made Ray squirm in his seat on the fur rug. He knew that it would only take a few pulls on his small, smooth cock for him to cum, but at the same time, the queen was loath to spill his seed without seeing this through to the end.

 

“Beloved.” Ryan’s voice pulled the Omega out of his thoughts, and Ray realized he’d been whimpering. His husband was looking at him with a concerned expression, his fingers still inside the flushed Alpha who was on his hands and knees before the king. “How do you fare? You’re pale, my sweet rose.”

 

“My liege, please…” Ray gasped, biting his lip to keep back the moan that threatened to escape him, “Continue. I am – I’m finding it difficult to bear this pause.” He felt as if he might burst like an overripe berry if he was forced to endure this exquisite torture for much longer.

 

Ryan was biting back a smirk, Ray could tell; his eyes were full of mirth as began to fuck Heyman with his fingers again. “My flower… Why don’t you touch yourself? Slake your lust, dear one. There’s plenty of time for you to go another round.”

 

Ray shook his head, though he was tempted by the idea. He wanted to find his release at the same time as the king, whose cock was a visible bulge in the fabric of his kilt. Ray shivered at the sight; he knew the king often wore the garment traditionally, without smallclothes, when he was out hunting rather than in court, and the thought that there were just a few layers of cloth between his bloodstained beloved and the cool air made Ray’s plump, Omegan cock even harder, if such a thing were possible. His king was just as aroused as he was.

 

“Suit yourself,” Ryan murmured, flipping up his kilt. And yes, there was his cock, thick and hard and flush with blood. Ray moaned at the sight; he was half tempted to ask his king to fuck him instead of filling up the foreign Alpha’s stretched hole with that glorious, perfect prick. Still, there was a large part of him that wanted to see what it would look like… An Alpha fucking an Alpha, his king showing his dominance by forcing himself inside that oil-slicked opening…

 

Ray shuddered and reached under his night dress to wrap a hand around the sensitive base of his cock, where a female Alpha’s knot would have clamped down when she fucked him if Ray had been so inclined, or at least that’s how his king had explained the sensitivity when he’d first taking to pleasuring his beloved with his hands and mouth. The Omega didn’t hold the base hard – that would have been sure to make him come – simply stroking it with his fingers and shivering deliciously at the sensation that ran through him.

 

“Not a barrow after all, then,” Joel spoke for the first time in minutes, and Ray flushed; he’d forgotten the foreign Alpha wasn’t little more than a piece of furniture. He yanked his hand away from his cock like he’d been burned, and Joel chuckled. “What a pretty, plump prick you’ve got there, Omega. I don’t suppose you’d let me touch it?”

 

There was a hand wrapped around his throat in an instant, and the Alpha froze, unwilling to move as a growl sounded throughout the room. “It’s unwise to taunt and Omega while his Alpha is in the room,” the king said, his voice like ice. “I suggest you apologize to my sweet rose – he may have thorns, but I assure you, his husband’s teeth are sharper.”

 

“My thousand apologies, my queen,” Joel murmured, his gaze falling away from Ray; it was obvious that he had forgotten just who was behind him. The Mad King was not to be trifled with. “And a thousand more to you, my liege…” Ryan’s fingers did something that Ray couldn’t see from this angle, but made the Alpha gasp in pleasure, and then in pain as a dry, fourth digit was forced inside him. “By the gods, that’s – _my king!”_  Joel’s cry was somewhere between a moan and a sob, and for the first time, Ray wondered if Alphas, too, had that special spot inside them that made them see stars.

 

His husband was smirking, Ray noticed, his cock flush against fabric of the kilt that he’d tucked in on itself. It was a self satisfied smile, but one with teeth. Slowly, almost lazily, the king began to rut against Joel’s ass, his thick cock sliding between the man’s cheeks, just above where his fingers were buried. Ray sat up a little to get a better view; was this how he looked when Ryan was teasing him? Gods, the sight was obscene… He would have reached down to palm his own, neglected prick if it wasn’t for the way Joel was looking at him; the Alpha was staring at him with lust-filled eyes, his mouth half open and his cheeks stained pink. The man let out a soft moan when Ryan’s fingers began to pump in and out of him again, but his eyes were fixed on Ray.

 

The Omega couldn’t help but stare back, really. It was so rare that someone would look at him so _unabashedly_. Even in court, the peasants tended to turn their heads away rather than look upon his face directly. But this foreign Alpha’s gaze was immobile, as if he didn’t want to miss a second of Ray’s slow degeneration into a heaving mess of slick and desire.

 

The Omega opened his mouth to say something, but found that he didn’t have the words to express what Joel’s stare was doing to him – that he wasn’t sure if he wanted the man to stop or keep those deep, black eyes focused on him eternally. He ended up gaping like a fish out of water, his eyes fixed on the foreign Alpha as his husband rutted against the man’s ass, a feral grin gracing his features.

 

“My liege,” Ray gasped, “Please.” He wrenched his gaze away from Joel, only to have it caught again by the sight of his king’s thick cock sliding between the man’s cheeks. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but Ryan seemed to have a guess, judging by the way his lips curled up in a smirk.

 

“What is it, my sweet flower?” the Alpha crooned, not pausing in his lazily thrusts. A bead of precum gathered at the slit of his prick and smeared across Joel’s skin. The sight of the clear fluid made Ray gulp and lick his lips at the memory of the warm saltiness of Ryan’s lust on his tongue. “Shall I fuck him, beloved? Is that what you want to see?”

 

Ray nodded mutely, valiantly resisting the urge to touch himself at the filthy words. Slick was dripping steadily from his hole and onto the carpet, no doubt staining the fur. “Yes, my liege… Please… I – I want to see,” the Omega admitted softly.

 

Joel moaned at that, rutting back onto Ryan’s fingers. His eyes were dark with lust, his pupils blown wide. “Gods… Yes, my king. I beg of you.”

 

“Your pleas mean nothing to me, Heyman,” the king purred, removing him fingers from Joel with a smirk. The man groaned and rutted back, trying to fill himself again. “You are merely a tool in my game. Spread your legs.”

 

The Alpha did as he was told, moving his knees even further apart. Ray had no doubt that his oil-slicked hole was exposed, ready for the taking. The thought made him shiver.

 

Ryan moved slowly, pouring more oil from the voluptuous bottle and onto his fingers. He reached down, stroking his cock to spread the slick substance over it. He bit his lip, groaning softly, and Ray was glad to know he wasn’t the only one slowly losing control of himself. Ryan lined himself up with Joel’s entrance, and Ray whined. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight before him; the foreign Alpha with his eyes closed, Ryan with one hand on his prick, guiding himself inside the man’s slicked hole.

 

The sound Joel made when Ryan slid inside him was obscene, and Ray couldn’t help but echo it with a moan of his own. The foreign Alpha’s lips were parted and he was panting, face scrunched up as if in pain. The expression soon passed, however, and Joel began to rut back against the cock halfway inside him, sinking deeper onto it with each roll of his hips.

 

Ryan, however, was having none of this, and instead of letting the Alpha work his way back on his cock; he grabbed Joel’s hips and slammed in in one, rough thrust. The man’s eyes, which had been half-lidded until now, flew open, and he let out a cry of ecstasy. “My king!”

 

Ray couldn’t help it; he moaned. The sight before him was obscene, and as Ryan began to rut in and out of the Alpha, the Omega reached down to palm his own, neglected cock. He didn’t care that Joel’s eyes were on him, watching as he touched himself through his nightdress, no doubt smelling the air as slick leaked from his hole.

 

The Alpha’s cock was flush against his stomach, twitching with nearly every thrust Ryan gave. “Gods,” he moaned, gasping sharply when the king angled his thrust in a certain way. “Oh – my liege! Right there, please – Shit.”

 

He got a slap on the rump for the curse word, but Ryan began to fuck him harder, forcing himself in and out of the tight, oiled hole with some difficulty. It was obvious that the rough pace was causing Joel some pain, but he was gasping and rutting back against each thrust like a trained whore. Ray squeezed his prick, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out an utterly obscene sound at sight of the foreign Alpha’s slack mouth and flushed cheeks.

 

“My liege,” the Omega panted, “My liege…” He didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to writhe in ecstasy, to fuck himself on his fingers, to become lost in the sight of his husband’s cock moving in and out of the foreign Alpha before him.

 

And he could, he realized. All it took was a little bravery. All he had to do was reach behind himself and slide a finger into his slick hole. Taking a shaky breath, Ray bit his lip and moved onto his knees, lifting up his nightdress so that his prick was exposed, standing proud against his stomach.

 

If it was possible, Joel’s eyes grew even darker and he licked his lips, staring hungrily at the Omega before him. Ryan, too, seemed entranced by his queen’s daring, pausing in his movements to watch as Ray flushed and stroked himself a couple times, before releasing his cock and moving a hand behind himself. The Omega was wet; both Alphas could smell his slick in the air, and Ray seemed to have no trouble slipping a finger into himself, judging by the way he moaned softly at the feeling.

 

“Gorgeous,” Ryan breathed, sliding out of Joel until just the head of his prick was inside the man, before forcing his way back inside the man, who groaned softly at the intrusion, spreading his legs even further apart.

 

Ray blushed, inserting a second finger alongside the first and beginning to pump them in and out of himself. The angle was, to say the least, awkward, but he couldn’t help moaning as his fingers brushed over the sensitive spot inside him that made him roll his hips up, searching for friction. “Ryan – Beloved, please. Keep going. I want – Want to see.”

 

The king groaned, grabbing Joel’s hips in response and beginning to fuck the man in earnest. The foreign Alpha cried out, his eyes half-lidded as he thrust his hips, fucking himself back onto the king’s prick in earnest. Ray could see his husband’s knot beginning to swell, the bulge teasing at the rim of Joel’s hole with each thrust. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous that someone else could make his beloved fatten up like that, or insanely aroused at the thought of Ryan knotting Joel like a bitch.

 

He decided on the latter, too busy thrusting his fingers into himself to care about the way Ryan’s knot was swelling for someone else. The thought made him feel like a whore, but he decided not to dwell on it, crooking his fingers to rub his sweet spot instead. He moaned softly, fucking himself on the digits as he stared at the two Alphas; Joel was being forced a little bit forwards with every thrust, his mouth open as he gasped out small, desperate “Ahs.” Clear precum was dripping from the Alpha’s cock and onto the floor, and his knees were beginning to bleed slightly as they were craped on the stone, but the man hardly seemed to notice, he was so wrapped up in pleasure.

 

Ryan, too, had bloody knees to compliment his crimson-spattered garb, and Ray gulped at the sight. His king didn’t even seem to care that he was bleeding, too wrapped up in staring a Ray as he forced himself in and out of the foreign Alpha again and again. It was a sight to see.

 

Ray wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking himself in time to Ryan’s thrusts, biting his lip to suppress the lewd sounds that threatened to overtake him. He knew he was going to cum soon. The sights, the sounds, the feeling of his fingers brushing over his sweet spot… It was all just on the verge of too much.

 

“Alpha,” he moaned softly and Joel echoed the sound, groaning out “My liege” as Ryan thrust into him particularly hard, a feral expression on his face.

 

“That’s it, flower,” the king practically growled, his knot bumping against the rim of Joel’s oil-slicked entrance with each roll of his hips, “Cum for me, beloved.”

 

That was the last straw for Ray; he spilled over with one last rub to his prostate, mewling so loud that a small, lucid part of his mind was afraid that half the castle had heard him. He sunk down onto his fingers, trying to fill himself as much as possible. He clenched around the digits as he came ropes of cum decorating his stomach and hand.

 

“Gods,” Joel breathed, sinking onto his elbows so that he could support himself as he dared to reach for his cock. Ryan was so wrapped up in staring at his queen’s flushed form that he didn’t even notice as the foreign Alpha began to stroke his cock in earnest, moaning each time the king thrust into him. “My liege – dear gods, my liege. Please-”

 

Ryan laughed; it was a rough sound, his voice husky with lust. “Do you want me to knot, you, Heyman? Is that what you’re asking for?”

 

Joel whined in response, almost past the point of comprehensible speech he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure. “My k – ah – my king!”

 

Ryan changed his angle, looking positively predatory as he nailed the sensitive spot inside Joel on the next thrust. The foreign Alpha cried out and came, spurting thick, virile, Alpha seed over the stone floor. His hand clenched around his knot, squeezing it so that his orgasm was milked from him. Rather than closing his eyes, he stared at the queen as he came, taking in the sight of the Omega’s semen-covered stomach, the fingers still inside him, and the way he blushed darkly.

 

The king was watching him too; biting his lower lip to keep from groaning at the sight of his debauched beloved. Ray knew that face; his husband wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

“Knot me.” Joel’s voice was hoarse, but no less forceful for being so. “Knot me, my liege. Please.”

 

“No.” Ryan growled, pulling out of Joel roughly. The foreign Alpha whined. “That’s a privilege reserved only for my queen. Don’t think you are worthy.”

 

Ray moaned at that, watched with rapt attention as his husband began to pump his cock, jerking it in quick strokes. He came over Joel’s back within seconds, and the queen gasped, his fingers twitching inside him at the smell of his king’s ripe seed. He was struck by the sudden urge to move forwards and lap it off Joel’s back, to fill his belly as best he could. He restrained himself, though, blushing at the very thought.

 

Joel collapsed onto his not-yet-cooled release with a small sigh; his legs were no longer capable of holding him up now that the opportunity to be knotted was gone.

 

“Get up, Heyman,” Ryan said harshly, standing and untucking his kilt so that his fell over his wilting cock. “Your job here is done.”

 

Joel bit his lip and nodded, scrambling up on shaky legs with a little groan. He turned to look at the king for the first time since they’d started fucking, and Ray almost sighed in relief now that the foreign Alpha’s sharp gaze was no longer directed at him. “As you wish, my liege. Shall I…?”

 

“Dress. Then leave us,” Ryan commanded, running a hand through his hair. Ray could tell that he was impatient to have the foreign Alpha out of his sight. “Tell the guards at the door that I have commanded that you stay in one of the guest chambers. I’ll send my steward to get you a guard’s uniform in the morning.”

 

“Thank you, my liege,” Joel bowed, and Ray almost laughed at the sight. The foreign Alpha looked completely defiled with his flyaway hair and his semen-covered shirt; seeing him so respectful was ridiculous. The man laced up his breeches easily, and then paused. “I don’t suppose you would consider lending me a shirt?” He asked hopefully. In his current garment, it was painfully obvious what he’d been up to.

 

Ryan chuckled. “No, Heyman. You’re going to go out there exactly like this.”

 

Ray blushed, removing his fingers from himself and smoothing down his nightdress; by tomorrow the whole castle would know what had happened between the three of them, and the thought made him vastly uncomfortable. “My liege… He can borrow one of mine.”

 

“Your shirts wouldn’t fit an Alpha, beloved,” Ryan pointed out, but relented with a sigh. “He may take one of mine.” The king moved to his wardrobe and took out a white, linen shirt with silver buttons and handed it to Joel, looking him up and down with a feral grin. “It’s a pity my love his so soft, Heyman… You’d look wonderful strutting around the castle in my seed.”

 

The foreign Alpha’s face flamed up and he took the shirt without comment, unbuttoning his own and tossing it to the floor. Ray looked away from the Alpha’s bare chest, choosing instead to climb back onto his bed. When he looked back, Joel was doing up the last few buttons.

 

“Thank you, my liege,” he murmured, “You’re too kind.”

 

“Enough flattery,” Ryan waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, “Leave us.” The foreign Alpha nodded, grabbing his shirt from the stones and balling it up so that it fit in the pocket of his breeches. He glanced back at Ray one last time, grinning at the Omega mischievously, before moving through the doorway to the couples’ outer chambers.

 

Ray waited until he heard the door to their rooms open creakily and shut with a thump before he relaxed fully, sinking into the bed with a sigh. He wasn’t sure how to feel about all this; his head was spinning. It didn’t help that he felt exhausted and dirty, slick and cum drying onto his nightdress.

 

All those feelings vanished, though, when Ryan slipped into bed beside him and kissed his forehead, gathering the queen up in his arms with a murmured. “Hush, beloved. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

 

Ray closed his eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Emono's amazing fic "And Life is Wine." Updates will be sporadic, but comments and suggestions are welcome, especially if you want to see a certain pairing.


End file.
